nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinavian Knights Templar
The Pauperes Commilitones Christi Templique Jinaviani, commonly known as the Knights Templar are the territorial monastic military order of Jinavia. The order is also the favoured charity throughout Jinavian Imperium, and is great in membership and power. Templar knights are among the most skilled fighting units of the Jinavian military complex. Non-combatant members of the Order manage a large economic infrastructure throughout Jinavian sphere. Organization The Templars are organized as a monastic order. The organizational structure has a strong chain of authority. Each Imperial Region or Jinavian Sphere-country with a major Templar presence has a Master of the Order for the Templars in that region. All of them are subject to the Grand Master, appointed for life, who oversees both the Order's military efforts and their financial holdings. There are about 15,000 Templars, of whom about a tenth are military knights. Ranks within the order There is a threefold division of the ranks of the Templars: * The aristocratic knights * the lower-born serJeants * the clergy Knights are required to be of knightly descent and to wear white mantles. They are equipped as armoured troops, with one or two squires. Squires are generally members of the Order on probe. Beneath the knights in the Order and drawn from lower social strata there are the Serjeants. They are equipped as light military units or served in other ways such as administering the property of the Order or performing menial tasks and trades. Chaplains, constituting the third Templar class, are ordained priests who saw to the Templars' spiritual needs. Grand Masters and Masters The Order's highest office is that of Grand Master, a position which is held for life. The Grand Master oversees all of the operations of the Order, including both the military operations and the financial and business dealings. Each man who holds the position of Grand Master of the Knights Templar is the supreme commander. The Grand Master controls the actions of the order but he was expected to act the same way as the rest of the knights. The Grand Master is obliged to answer only to the Patriarch of the Empire and to the Emperor. Each Jinavian-sphere or Imperial Region has its own Master, and the Masters report to the Grand Master. Combat hierarchy The combat hierarchy in the Order is set up to meet the organizational needs of the military order. The Warmaster He resides at Malevento mandatory. His election is by thirteen brothers in a complex procedure. The powers of the Warmaster are rather limited and its role was mostly "representative" at events and official visits. He is often dependent on decisions of the General Chapter, although he is the only one to decide on the commitment of the Order in a battle and was accompanied by two brothers-knights who serve him as advisors and who follow him wherever he goes. His Squire belongs to Serjeants. At his personal service, the Warmaster has: * 1 brother-chaplain * 1 Serjeant-Squire * 1 Brother Serjeant * 1 Page (he carries Warmaster's ceremonial shield and spear) * 1 combat artesan * 1 Clerk-secretary * 1 turcopoles * 1 cook * 2 grooms This whole house follows the master in any place and any time. During campaigns, the master lives in a round tent and is always escorted by a knight and the banner. Category:Jinavia